Who Are You
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: wait... Gabriel has TWO older brothers? Dean sleeps over Gabe's house and the morning after he finds a strange but super gorgeous man in his friend's kitchen. he thought Cassie was the cat. Destiel Oneshot AU.


**Here's a oneshot that I wrote really quick. Someone commented on one of my stories and asked if I could write one about how nobody like knows about Cas so here is it. Hope you enjoy :D **

_Dean Winchester had his hood up and his headphones in; blasting Metallica and Led Zeppelin while he was trying to ignore his obnoxious stubby anatomy teacher that had the most annoying lisp that graced this earth. _

_Usually people left him alone. This was the only class he didn't have with Ash Harvelle, his best friend, and his other best friends were younger than him, so he stuck to himself and people left him be. Dean wasn't what you would call 'unpopular', he was one of the most if not the most good looking guy in his entire senior class, and he was one of the star baseball players, but he didn't stick with the jocks or to any sort of group really. He and his friends and his little brother Sammy were in their own group, some people called them freaks, some called them outsiders, while secretly and completely unknown to Dean and his friends, everyone else thought they were cool. _

_So when someone nudged his arm it surprised Dean a little. He looked up to see a short boy with impish pointed features, honey colored eyes and hair, and a cheeky mischievous smirk. _

_ "What would happen if I, by complete accident, put a few tacks facing up in Miss Chubby Wubby's chair?" the kid asked gesturing towards the teacher. _

_Dean smirked, "She'd probably pop." He told the boy with a snort. _

_ "Oh I like you." The boy said, his smirk widening, "Gabriel Novack, just moved in." he offered Dean his hand. _

_Dean shook it. _

_ "Dean Winchester, been livin' here forever." _

_ "Nice to meet yah, Deano." _

_The anatomy teacher yelped loudly and Gabriel looked down at his desk. _

-x-

"Hello my fellow stud muffins, and gorgeous hoes" Gabriel said sitting down at the familiar lunch table, "Who's up for hangin back at my place today? Lucifer said it was fine."

The Novacks had moved to Lawrence Kansas three months back and Dean had grown fond of the boy, and so had his little brother Sammy and their friends.

"Yeah sure" Dean said with a mouth full of burger. Sam looked at him in slight disgust but didn't say a thing, choosing to eat his salad in peaceful silence instead.

There were consecutive nods of agreement around the lunch table. Their group of friends were; seniors Dean, Gabriel, and Ash, junior; Jo and sophomores; Sam and Charlie.

"We'll have to do our homework before anything else, either that or Lucifer kabobs us all on a hot poker" Gabriel added.

Charlie and Sam laughed, mostly because Lucifer had grown fonder of them compared to the rest of Gabriel's friends.

"Yeah, you guys laugh but that amigo scares the shit outta me" Ash said with a shudder.

"Yeah your parents sure did a bang up job with naming him after Satan" Dean added and Jo agreed.

"Awh come on, Luci's not that bad, he does pick favorites though, and I've always known he likes Cassie more than me." Gabriel said with a smirk but he was only slightly joking.

Gabriel's legal guardian was his oldest brother Lucifer, he had one other older brother; Castiel. Castiel was nineteen and was going to college at the local university. Gabriel himself was seventeen and then his younger brother Samandriel was seven. Their parents had died two years before when Samandriel was five, at the time Lucifer had been twenty-one and took the responsibility of raising them, he's twenty-three now.

The reason Gabriel was saying that Lucifer favored Castiel more wasn't because the older Novack _liked_ Cassie more but because he _worried_ over him more. Castiel had taken their parents death the hardest and had one; developed an awful case of insomnia and two; had started smoking cigarettes to calm himself down. Castiel lived on the college campus, hence his older brother's constant worrying and the reason Gabriel's friends had no idea who "Cassie" actually was.

Dean thought he was the cat that he saw slinking around the Novack household whenever he went over. The thing was though, Gabriel kind of liked Cassie better than Lucifer too.

At the end of the day Jo and Ash rode with Sam and Dean in Dean's baby; his 1967 Chevy Impala and Charlie went with Gabriel in his baby blue pick up truck to the Novack house hold.

When they walked inside Lucifer and Samadriel were already home. Lucifer was leaning against the kitchen counter while Samandriel sat on his knees at the table eating cheese and crackers.

"Gabriel!" Samandriel said happily, spraying bits of food everywhere and hopping off of his chair to sprint towards his youngest older brother.

"Hey kiddo!" Gabriel said embracing his little brother and squeezing him tight.

"AND SAM!" Samandriel yelled even louder. Samandriel had grown fond of the younger Winchester because their names were so similar and they both loved to read so much.

"Hey Samandriel!" Sam said with a grin and let the smaller boy hop onto his back. Sam may be a sophomore be he was already just one inch shorter than Dean, standing at a solid six feet and Samandriel loved his piggyback rides because it was like he was looking down at everyone else from the Empire State Building.

"Hey Luci, we're gonna do our homework and then play some Xbox of watch a movie or something" Gabriel told him.

"Alright, might as well balance it out right? Grow some brain cells with education and then slaughter them with mindless video games and television right after" Lucifer said, his deep voice drawling into the living room from the kitchen.

"Says you, Mr. GED" Gabriel huffed with a smirk.

"I am a successful chef and you cannot say anything that will harm my ego you little sack of shit" Lucifer shot back; he was smiling.

Gabriel and his friends broke out in fits of giggles and Dean smirked at how smoothly the banter between Gabriel and Lucifer flowed.

The six teenagers spread out in a circle in the living room. Gabriel and Dean were on the couch, Jo was in the chair and Sam, Charlie and Ash were on the floor.

Samandriel was back in the kitchen finishing his snack while Lucifer had a conversation with him about how Batman and Spider-Man would be best friends.

Dean was lying with his feet over the back of his couch and his head hanging upside down while he tried to read something for English. Gabriel was sitting criss cross apple sauce as was Jo, Sam and Charlie were laying on their stomachs and Ash had his legs spread out with his homework on the floor between them.

"You guys want me to order some pizza?" Lucifer asked.

"Is that even a question?" Gabriel said back and Lucifer went into the dining room to retrieve the phone while grumbling about how Gabriel was almost as sarcastic as someone else that Dean couldn't catch the name of.

Not long after Lucifer left to pick up the pizza the teen agers, mostly Dean and Jo, had gotten into an argument that was probably one of the most absurd things Gabriel and Charlie had ever heard. Not Sam and Ash though, they were used to it.

Dean and Jo were arguing over who was hotter; Indiana Jones or... Han Solo. Thing was, they were both Harrison Ford.

"Indie is way hotter than Han Solo, I mean I love Han Solo like so much, but Jones? Ooh I would jump his bones" Dean said with a cocky smirk.

"Dean, he's a dirty archeologist. Han Solo wears those tight space pants or whatever and he's so fucking smooth!" Jo fought back.

"Jo. Puh-leez. Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones is the sexiest he has ever looked. _Ever_. His pants are just as tight _and _he's so fucking tan and just Jo, this shouldn't even be an argument." Dean said, clearly exasperated with Jo's, in his opinion; clear denial.

Dean had come out as bisexual in sophomore year of high school, originally he would have worried about what his father would have thought but he skipped out on him and Sam when Dean was a freshman and they'd been living with Bobby Singer ever since. And Bobby didn't give a rat's ass if Dean liked boys or girls or cows, as long as he was happy.

"Guys I'm just gonna run up to my room real quick, I'll only be a minute." Gabriel said and made his way upstairs while Ash helped Sam on his advanced math homework and Dean tried to understand Charlie while she swore at him in Klingon and Jo laughed at him.

As Gabriel made his way to his bedroom he noticed that there was a light on in the room at the very end of the hall. Making his way towards it he pushed it open loudly and grinned at the figure that was sprawled out on the queen sized bed reading a book.

"I didn't know you were home Cassie!" Gabriel said with a smile.

Castiel Novack lowered the book from in front of his face and smiled lightly at his younger brother, "Hello Gabriel. Break just started, two weeks off." Cassie told him.

"Awesomeeee," Gabriel said sitting on the bed for a moment, "I have some friends over downstairs, and Luci went to go pick up some pizza."

"I'm good right now, I ate before you got home." Castiel said and went back to reading his book. Gabriel rubbed his head and then went to his own bedroom.

The thing with Castiel was that even though he was two years older than Gabriel, Gabriel always acted like he was two years younger. Gabriel had always taken care of Castiel, whenever he had nightmares or got jittery when he ran out of cigarettes.

When Gabriel came back downstairs he was carrying three chocolate bars and a bag of skittles. His friends look at him with doe eyes and hope.

"Don't think I'm sharing any of this shit with you pansies. No way." Gabriel said hugging the candy to his chest like a mother would with her first born child.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Just don't expect a bite of my pie next time I have some."

"Dean you wouldn't share your pie even if Gabriel _did _give you some of his candy." Sam said shooting Dean bitch face #32.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dean said and went back to trying to finish the book they were reading for English. Dean wasn't a big school person but like his younger brother he did love to read, his problem was if he liked the book then he'd read it as fast as he could and just have no reading homework until they started another book, BUT if he didn't like the book? He wouldn't even touch it.

Lucifer got home with the pizza, three large pizzas, one cheese, one steak and cheese, and one Hawaiian. They ate all of it. Sam had like fourteen pieces by himself.

Soon they had finished all of their homework and gotten through around three rounds of MW3 on the xbox and five super Mario smash bros tournaments on the wii, it was getting dark, the sun was starting to set, it was quarter to eight and nobody wanted to go home.

"What's tomorrow?" Lucifer asked, walking into the living room as the kids started a Lord of the Rings movie.

"Friday." They chorused.

"You can all stay the night then, just call the people that make sure you don't come home drunk or do drugs and let them know." Lucifer said and they all smiled.

Lucifer never said 'call your parents' because not all of them, including himself, actually had parents.

They were all settled in watching the movie, Dean and Gabriel sat on the couch, Lucifer sat in the chair and Jo, Sam, Charlie, and Ash were all sitting on the floor with about ten thousand pillows and blankets, they'd all changed into pajamas. Dean, Sam, Ash, and Gabriel had no shame whatsoever and stuck with wearing sweat pants and no shirt.

They all fell asleep in the living room long after the second LOTR movie was over, they had only gotten a quarter into the third one when Lucifer turned it off and slinked upstairs to go to bed.

-x-

Dean woke up first the next morning. He opened his eyes when the sun from the kitchen window hit the side of his face. He stretched, standing and letting his slightly sore muscles ripple across his torso. He had slept in a pretty weird position.

Gabriel had his face smashed up against Dean's chest and Dean had to push him off, Dean's legs had been bent in a weird angle in an attempt to get comfortable with Gabriel snuggling all over him. God Gabriel was weird.

Dean wandered into the kitchen, to look out the big picture window, he'd been to Gabriel's house enough times that he felt like it was almost his own.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked behind him and Dean nearly hit his head on the ceiling he jumped so high.

Turning around Dean saw, standing in the doorway that lead outside to the deck, was a guy, not much older than himself. He was wearing sweatpants and a snug blue t-shirt, and white socks. He was a few inches shorter than Dean, he was pale, and had lean muscles coating his body. His hair was jet black and looked like someone had just run their hands through it in a fit of passion. His jaw was square, with a smidgen of five o'clock shadow that surrounded pale pink lips that were full and like pillows. What struck Dean the most was the guy's blue eyes. They were bright and startling, they practically glowed and Dean felt like he was looking into a deep ocean.

"Uh—ummm, Dean." Dean stuttered out, "Who are_ you_?"

_A stranger is in Gabriel's house! You should not be thinking about pushing him against a wall and kissing him, Dean, _Dean's subconscious Sam shouted inside his head.

"Castiel." He said simply, and stamped out the cigarette that Dean hadn't realized he was holding, into an ash tray on the kitchen counter next to the fridge.

"Yeah okay, but _who _are you? And what the fuck are you doing in Gabriel's house?" Dean asked, still cautious, no matter how hot the guy was.

The guy, Castiel, rolled his eyes and let out a deep chuckle.

"This is also my house, Gabriel is my younger brother."

_Wait, what? _Dean thought.

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and added, "Gabriel usually refers to me as 'Cassie', but please, do not follow in Gabriel's idiotic footsteps and call me that as well."

Realization crossed Dean's features.

"I thought Cassie was that demon cat that's always slinking around, trying to find an excuse to bite my balls off." Dean said simply and sat down at the table.

Castiel sat across from him and laughed quietly, as to not wake the piles of sleeping children in the living room.

"That demon cat is _my _cat. Her name is Meg."

"Oh," Dean said, "So Cas, how come we've never seen you before? Don't see why Gabriel would hide the fact that he's got a super hot older brother from moi." Dean mused, referring to himself in French.

Castiel smirked, lifting an eyebrow and blushed slightly. "I live on campus at the University. My break just started. Cas?" he asked, referring to Dean's new nickname for him.

"You said you don't like Cassie, and who wants to say Castiel all the time, right?" Dean said with a shrug and a wink.

"So, who are you… Dean?"

"Dean Winchester; Gabe's best friend from school, or one of them anyways."

"No why do you think Gabriel would hide the fact that his best friend is fucking gorgeous?"

The question threw Dean off and he choked on the breath of air that was making its way into his lungs.

Castiel, was, to put it bluntly, pleasantly surprised when he walked into the kitchen to find a gorgeous man looking out the window. A gorgeous man who was _shirtless. _Dean was wearing low rise sweatpants that drew attention to his extremely obvious v-line, to mention that this Dean guy was _fucking built. _He had muscles on muscles rippling everywhere underneath that beautiful golden and freckled skin. And when Cas saw his face? Oh damn, his knees turned to pudding, not that he would let Dean see that. Dean's features were damn near, if not, actually perfect. His face was perfectly symmetrical and his nose and cheeks were wonderfully freckled and his lips were so red and plump and practically seductive and then his fucking eyes. Dean's eyes were so fucking green that Cas didn't have a green to compare them to.

"Maybe he was waiting for the right time to introduce us? Wanted to make sure I was a good guy before I jumped his big brother." Dean said with a grin.

"That's a reasonable assumption, although I don't know if it would have been you that would have been doing the jumping."

"Trust me Cas," Dean said and Cas smiled. He loved the way Dean said his name, and they barely even knew each other, "I would have definitely jumped you first. I'm not so well known for my self control."

"Well," Cas said standing and walking around to stand behind Dean so he could whisper in his ear, "Us Novacks? We're known for pushing the limits of anyone's self control, and I happen to be particularly interested in yours."

Dean shivered, closing his eyes, and leaning back into Cas' touch. Before Dean could do anything Gabriel walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Deano, I see you've met Cassie." He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Dean nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Indeed he has." Cas answered for him, said hello to the others who were waking up and went up to his room.

"Dean?" Gabriel asked.

"Fuck Gabe, how could have avoided introducing me to _that_ for so long?" Dean asked gesturing to where Cas had been.

Gabriel chuckled.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. Plus, who says I wudda been okay with you jumpin Cassie's bones?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

-x-

It was Saturday, two days after Dean had met Castiel Novack and he couldn't stop thinking about him and it was distracting him from work. He could barely change the gas in his car while Cas was on his mind, let alone fix an engine.

Bobby's Salvage yard is where Dean worked as a part time mechanic and he was currently in the bathroom rinsing his face with cold water because he needed to focus. He's already unzipped his jumpsuit so the top half was hanging down from his waste and he was clad in a skin tight dirty white t-shirt because thoughts of Cas were raising his temperature.

"DEAN GET OUT HERE YAH IDGIT. GOT A CAR FOR YAH, DO THIS ONE AND YOU CAN GO HOME." He heard Bobby shout.

"BE RIGHT THERE BOBBY, DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A WAD."

"BOY YOU EVEN SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT ME WEARIN PANTIES AND I'LL HOSE YOU DOWN WITH GASOLINE."

Dean laughed but made his way out front, wiping his hands on a dirty oil rag that he kept in his back pocket.

Out front there was a fucking Prius, great Dean's all time favorite, and it looked like it had been through both world wars.

"Hey, I'm Dean, I'll be takin care of yer god damn awful Prius," Dean said greeting the customer, he was still looking at his hands so all he saw was a pair of scuffed up Doc Martins and some black skinny jeans.

"And I thought you couldn't get anymore sexy." A deep, extremely familiar voice said slyly.

_Cas. _

"Cas."

"Hey Dean, think you could fix my god damn awful prius?" he asked with a smirk, dropped the cigarette he was holding and stomped it out with his foot.

"It is god damn awful and you know it." Dean said trying to sound calm and ignore the fact that Cas' light blue t-shirt stuck to his chest. If only Dean knew how hard of a time Cas was having, Dean's t-shirt bulged everywhere.

"Can't believe you actually drive a prius." Dean mumbled as he walked over to it.

"I'm a freshman in college Dean, I can't exactly afford a porche." He said sarcastically.

"Anything is better than a prius." Dean deadpanned.

"Yah? What do you drive?"

Dean smirked and pointed to his 67' Chevy Impala a few cars over, "My baby's over there."

"Awh fuck that's really hot," Cas said frowning.

"She's beautiful."

It was something simple that had been wrong with Cas' car and Dean told him he could stay and watch that it should only take a few minutes. While Dean was working over the engine, Cas dutifully watching over his shoulder, Dean had started singing.

"_Cuz im a simplleeee kind of mannnnn," _he sand into the casm of Cas' prius.

"oh come on!" Cas said exasperatedly.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"You can fucking sing?" Cas said, "Could you get anymore hot? Like fuck." Cas grumbled and Dean smirked.

"You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself Cas."

"I can't do anything accept speak in a different language." Cas mused.

"What language?"

"Italian."

Dean gulped loudly and asked, "Say something."

"voglio che tu mi baci così forte che io vengo" Cas whispered into Dean's ear, his voice had dropped a few octaves and Dean shivered.

"What did you say?" Dean squeaked out.

"I said, 'I want you to kiss me so hard that I come.'" Cas whispered again with a grin on his face.

"Fuck—fuckin Cas, god damn." Dean growled, grabbed Cas' by the shoulders shoved him against the prius and slammed their mouths together.

Dean's plump lips collided with Ca's full ones and it was like fireworks exploded in their nervous system. Their tongues fought for dominance and Cas bit Dean's lip and rolled it between his teeth causing Dean's to groan loudly and roll his hips into Cas, which in turn made Cas moan louder.

"Dean," Cas said when they had pulled apart and caught their breath.

"Yeah?"

"We're going on a date, and then you going to fuck me in that god damn car of yours."

"Ok Cas."

-x-

_**Three years later: **_

Cas ran straight towards Dean after getting his college diploma and jumping off stage. Dean wrapped his arms around his long time boyfriend and spun him in a circle.

"I'm so proud of you Cas." Dean said and kissed him long and hard.

"Now that," Cas said referring to the kiss, "Is the best graduation present ever."

"Too bad I got you another one."

"Dean I told you not to buy me anything."

"Don't worry Cas, hopefully you'll like this one, now stand still." Dean said and took a step back from his boyfriend.

Slowly he got down onto one knee and pulled out a simple silver band that had an emerald set into it, Dean&Cas was engraved on the side.

"Castiel James Novack," Dean said nervously, "Will you marry me?"

Cas grabbed Dean's shirt pulled him into his face and said, "Fuck yes." Then kissed him like his life depended on it.

**You guys like it? Review pleaseeeee? Other updates will come soon I promise. One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
